Meeting The New Family
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Now that his brother was in a relationship, it was time for Momo to meet them. But Momo is unpleasantly surprised when he meets someone too familiar. Spin-off for my A/B/O story. The pair is mentioned in The Rules of Life. SeixOCxAi hints. I tried to be funny...
To add more to my little A/B/O world, I decided to write this little bit. It had been requested to write something for the threesome, and I thought it would be funny to see Momo's reaction to it. So this was my idea! Please enjoy!

...

Swinging his legs back and forth on the bench he was sitting on, it seemed like Momotarou was contemplating life. With a deep frown on his face, eyes glazed over as he got lost in thought. But there was nothing really deep or interesting going on inside Momo's brain at this point. He had better things to focus on. Like coming up with something he could rub in his brother's face when they met. Swimming was not something he could brag about anymore, because his brother always one opted him on that. Like how Seijuro managed to become an Alpha, but Momo only got to be a Beta. Still there had to be something Momo had done the past few months that he could gloat about.

People were starting to give him funny looks now, a growl slipping from his lips as he still couldn't figure out what to brag about. And he really needed something now. Their household was already quite competitive and Seijuro was one to boast about his accomplishments. But today was a special day. Momo was about to meet Seijuro's partners for the very first time, and his brother had kept it a secret on purpose, so they must be quite extraordinary. So Momo had to have something that was better than these secret lovers. It was bad enough that there were two already.

It wasn't fair anyway. Rin-senpai and Sousuke-senpai were not only together, but then had two other lovers, making it this incredible foursome. Then his brother had two partners as well. And what did Momo have? Nothing. Not even a date planned or anything. A sting of jealousy made him ball his hands, pouting angrily at everyone that passed by. He really needed something to show off.

But all anger and jealousy evaporated once his eyes fell on someone familiar. With an excited grin he jumped off the wooden bench and made his way down the street, hands above his head to wave enthusiastically. "Nitori-senpai!" he called out, making the smaller one jump in surprise, slowly turning his head to see where the sudden noise came from. The returned smile was not as happy as Momo's had been, but Momo hardly noticed anyway, too lost in his own excitement. "I didn't know you would be here as well! I'm meeting my brother, who still hasn't shown up…" He let his annoyance show by glancing around with a glare, trying to find the other redhead.

"Ah, is that so," Aiichiro replied, voice faltering as he took a step back from Momo. He looked highly uncomfortable, ready to bolt right out of here if needed to.

But Momo was still oblivious to his senpai's reactions, never really being one to catch on other people's emotions. "Yeah! But why are you here? Meeting someone too?"

"I, uh…" Before Aiichiro could reply, a girl bumped into his shoulder from behind and then stayed there, keeping their arms touching. Her dark straight hair was cut off right above her shoulders, bangs pushed to the side to keep them out of her face. Her dark gaze was heavily lined with black, giving her an even scarier look. The word cute didn't come to mind when looking at her, but Momo had to admit she was quite pretty, on a very scary level.

She never looked at Momo, or at Nitori, keeping her gaze averted to the side. "You okay?" she asked no one in particular and Momo was highly confused by the sudden intrusion. What did this scary woman want?

"Ah yeah, I'm fine," Aiichiro suddenly replied, making Momo frown. What he then witnessed came as an even bigger surprise. The scary looking woman looked over at Aiichiro, and as Momo's senpai reached for her hand, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. The soft smile on her lips was nothing compared to the radiating smile on Aiichiro's. Slowly it all started to come together in Momo's brain, but it was really difficult to actually understand what was happening. "Oh, Mei. This is…"

Again Aiichiro was interrupted, this time by a loud obnoxious voice. "If it's not my little brother!" Seijuro said, walking briskly over to them and slapping Momo on the shoulder as a greeting, wide grin on his lips. "And I see you have met the rest of the family too."

Looking from his brother, to Mei, to Aiichiro, Momo gathered all the information he had just received. He was a bit on the slow side, which was partially due to denial in this case. Because honestly, this couldn't be happening, right? It simply wasn't true. Unfortunately it was very hard to deny when his brother slapped both Mei and Aiichiro on the butt, laughing a bit too loudly at their facial expressions.

As if his whole world came crashing down Momo looked at Aiichiro, face retorted in a look of terror as he pointed at his brother. "You're dating him?" he shrieked, all kinds of emotions tumbling through his stomach, making him feel sick in the process. "But he's, he… him?!" And then his eyes grew wide as something else dawned on him. Grabbing Aiichiro by the sleeve he lifted up his arm, and then his other arm, and his collar, plucking away at every piece of fabric and hair he could get his hands on. "Did he defile you? Did he do wrong things to you? I can still save you, Nitori-senpai! We can get rid of the creep and make a run for it. No one needs to be forced to be with my brother! I will rescue you from your sorrows!"

Mei was staring at them blankly, still holding onto Nitori's hand, but not saving Aiichiro from Momo's actions. Slowly she then turned towards Seijuro, who was only grinning at the scene unfolding in front of him, loving the look of desperation on Aiichiro's face. Mei shot him a pointed look, lifting her chin up to give herself a hint of arrogance. "I wonder these same things quite often. Ai really does deserve better."

Seijuro grabbed for his heart, look of pain appearing on his face. "Oh, Mei. That stings!" he announced, but the girl hardly looked fazed, whipping her head back towards Aiichiro.

In the meantime Momo had sunk to his knees and was sitting in front of Aiichiro, half sobbing over how abusive Seijuro must be towards his senpai. Feeling a little less flustered now that Momo had released him, Aiichiro found himself comfortable enough to smile down at Momo. "I'm really okay, Momo. No need to worry about me," he assured, cocking his head a bit to the side. "Whenever Seijuro gets a little bit rough, then Mei will stick up for me. I have nothing to fear of your brother."

A slight blush spread on Mei's cheeks, and she reached up to softly pat Aiichiro on the head, the motion almost robotic. But the way Aiichiro smiled at her felt genuine, and even if Momo wanted to deny it, it tugged at his heartstrings. "No one ever gets to hurt my sweet Ai," Mei said softly, her tone much different than before.

"I wish you were sweet to me sometimes," Seijuro muttered, arms crossed as he moped. "Around me you always act like a bitch." And that comment earned him a punch to the gut, Mei's dark eyes narrowed at Momo's brother. It was quite funny to see them all interact with one another. At first glance they didn't seem to fit at all, but when you saw them move around each other, even Momo couldn't deny that it simply clicked. With the way Aiichiro shushed Mei, and Seijuro laughed loudly at Mei's anger before pulling her in a tight hug. It worked annoyingly well. "Anyway, let's get a bite to eat," Seijuro spoke up, still gripping Mei tightly as he dragged the girl along. "We have to discuss who we're gonna set up Momo with."

"I don't need your help!" Momo quickly pitched in, trudging after his brother. "I can find my own partner!"

Seijuro shot him a pointed look over his shoulder. "Then why are you still single?" A nice jab, which was only meant as a tease, but got to Momo nonetheless.

"I don't know! Maybe because I don't force people to be with me!" Momo yelled out childishly, making Seijuro laugh again. Momo really was too easy to tease. But then something else came to mind and Momo smiled gleefully. "But now that you're taken, it means that I can go after Gou-san!" he shouted out happily, making a little jump.

That was until Aiichiro tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Ah, sorry Momo. But Gou is already seeing someone, and according to Rin she doesn't want anyone else interrupt her relationship, so I think she's off the table too."

"Not Gou-san!" Momo cried out. Just his luck. Finally his competition had left, and then Gou was already dating someone too. Who was even left for Momo now? Why did life have to be so cruel? And why did his brother have to have this perfect working relationship? It was not fair!

...

And was it fun? Would you like to see more of the trio? Or anything else in this world? Let me know!

Check my facebook page for other updates: DanaaEliza

Love, Dana


End file.
